callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Call of Duty: Black Ops ZOMBIES
Untitled Well, this is quite the coincidence. Just this noon, I was talking to my frineds about how awesome it would be if the Black Ops zombie maps were added to the iPod zombie game. And now, that same day, it happened. Awesome. Pointless and kinda off topic, but awesome. Ben Again 01:40, December 2, 2011 (UTC) But it's not. Keeps crashing on ipod touch 4g. Spyguts97 06:48, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Citation needed "Future Maps to come out later (Including Nacht Der Untoten, Verruckt, Shi No Numa, Der Riese, and Five confirmed)" - This statement needs proof. It seems unlikely that Activision would release the updated WaW zombies maps given the other iOS zombies app. I assume they will release Five, Ascension, Call of the Dead, Shangri-La, and Moon in that order. 04:32, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Why do they insist on making it for ios? They'll have more business/customers on android, plus they won't have to convert everything to Steve Jobs' stupid rip-off of Java that no one used until the iphone came out. Ninenineninefour 03:26, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Despite your view on Iphone, it is the bigger market and half of Androids sales are down to free games (True and proven statement) so Iphone was the better one. Android people cannot complain when it is clear companies will go for the most popular and money making market and that is Iphone. This game is okay, it needs more maps and so on but what I don't get is that it shows ascension as coming soon, not Five. Hopefully they will do all BO maps and then update the game with the WaW ones from the previous Iphone game with graphics and so on, and make it less glitchy/buggy. It is a good game but, if I were making this, I would of waited until a second map was coplete before putting it up as it really needs more to be a strong app. Nism100 13:09, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Call of the dead is NOT a confirmed future map Saying call of the dead is a future map is unknown at this point and no evidence says it is. You may as well just put ALL black ops zombie maps up as upcoming if call of the dead is up there. Speculation mate. Until confirmed, it isnt worthy of being put on the page. The only map that we know is coming soon is ascension 22:43, February 27, 2012 (UTC) What I want to know is why ascension is listed as coming soon but five isnt....why isnt five the next to be released? Stop putting Call of the dead as upcoming.... Why is Call of the dead continually being put in upcoming maps am i missing something? is it just the same unregistered user. Cut the crap guys we cannot put stuff in like that as its speculation. You may as well put ALL zombie maps in if Call of the dead is put in. Lets not jump in saying maps will be released without knowing they will. Stop the editing please And once again someone tried. Really? Come on I have been told off for speculation in the past okay its how it is. No proof, no put in article. Please stop pointless editing Nism100 21:27, March 1, 2012 (UTC) There is a clearly posted notice now telling them not to do this, but it's still happening. 20:38, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I hate to say I told you so Ravens Wing :D anyways I don't see why they think Call of The Dead is coming out any more than the others. All we know is that Ascension is coming. All others haven't even hinted at beyond the "More maps coming soon" title in the app. Considering they haven't even released Ascension yet, or any other map for that matter, putting any other map is pointless and not verified. Nism100 20:23, March 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm well aware that people don't read clearly visible notices; at least one event registration blog said that a user account was required in big flashing neon green letters, and anons still tried to register even after it went up. 20:24, March 11, 2012 (UTC) To be fair where it says more maps coming soon COTD is visible before that which kinda means its coming. 3ARC(ZOMBIES) 21:30, April 19, 2012 (UTC) RIGHT so if we think like that then the name call of duty black ops zombies says that we can assume Shangri La is coming. Do we have proof? No. Unless they say "COTD is coming to the portable version" we cannot just say it is coming based on a picture in the background. it doesn't men it is coming at all. It simply means they have used Black Ops Zombies images in the app Nism100 15:31, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Ascenion is released I would prefer it wans't unedited by those who clearly havent checked their updates yet for their apps. I am playing it right now and I will post a bloody video on youtube if you want more proof that yes, it has been released. Check it out for yourself instead of just getting rid of it when you can hardly say it doesn't. Please check the edits are true/false before jumping to a conclusion. It has been released. Nism100 17:30, March 15, 2012 (UTC) New iOS issues Recently, the iOS version of COD:BOZ has broken. Textures are removed from all maps ingame, and I was wondering if we should have screenshots as a warning to this. Also, Ascension is glitchy, and George occasionally gets stuck, seems fastest as Richtofen... not sure if that is true though. 16:55, October 6, 2015 (UTC) I have screenshots if need be, and when I say "fastest as Richtofen" I mean to glitch out the map. Dempsey seems most stable, and Kino most stable map. I believe that the screenshots, at least one per map, should be included as a warning to people expecting the images in the App Store when they download it on their new devices. The game is not bad, it is just broken. 17:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Ignore Everything I've said about this game above. The game is not fully fixed, but the 1.3.4 patch has been released to fix texture errors in the game. Saying this, there are still a few bugs to be aware of. Firstly, the Lighthouse (at least for me) is bright white. No colors. Secondly a few weapons' iron sights are bugged, such as the M14 not having a front sight anymore or the M16 having the circle and a flat iron bar for the front sight. Thirdly, George is easily stuck in walls and can be a niusance to get back out. Lastly, Zombies breaks occasionally if you go to another app on iOS 9. How do i throw How do i throw the mastrasmaka dolls on Android 20:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC)